fussballarchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Fußball-Lexikon/Nationalmannschaften (Titelträger)
Nationalmannschaftstitelträger Weltmeisterschaft, Konföderationenpokal / Europa, Südamerika, Nordamerika, Asien, Afrika, Ozeanien Fehlliste :Weltmeisterschaft: Ewige Tabelle, nicht eingesetzte Spieler; sämtliche Ergebnisse :Konföderationenpokal: alles fertig! :Europameisterschaft: Ewige Tabelle, Ergebnisse 1988 bis 2000 :Südamerikameisterschaft: Ewige Tabelle, Rekordspieler/Rekordtorschützen; Finals 1975 bis 2007; nicht eingesetzte Spieler; sämtliche Ergebnisse :Nordamerikameisterschaft: nicht begonnen :Asienmeisterschaft: nicht begonnen :Afrikameisterschaft: nicht begonnen :Ozeanienmeisterschaft: Ewige Tabelle, Rekordspieler/Rekordtorschützen; nicht eingesetzte Spieler 1996 bis 2004; sämtliche Ergebnisse Weltmeisterschaft 1978 | width="30%" style="vertical-align: top;"| |} ::Spielbeginn: Gastgeber Argentinien tauscht im Vergleich zur Startaufstellung des (wahrscheinlich manipulierten) 6:0-Kantersiegs gegen Peru im letzten Spiel nur auf einer Position aus, nämlich steht Ardiles für Larrosa im Mittelfeld. Das Mittelfeld komplettieren Gallego und der offensive Kempes, der in der Torschützenliste durch seine zwei Treffer gegen Peru auf ein Tor an den Niederländer Rensenbrink herangerückt ist. Im Sturm spielen Ortiz, Luque und Bertoni, die Abwehr bilden Tarantini, Passarella, Galván und Olguín und im Tor steht Stammtorhüter Fillol. Die Niederländer gehen abgesehen vom zwangsweisen Wechsel auf der Torwartposition unverändert zum 2:1-Sieg gegen Italien ins Finale. Im Tor steht demnach Jongbloed für Schrijvers, der sich im letzten Spiel verletzt hat, in der Abwehr spielen Krol, Jansen, Brandts und Poortvliet, das Mittelfeld bilden Neeskens, Haan und Willy van de Kerkhof, und im Sturm stehen René van de Kerkhof, Rep und Rensenbrink, der momentan die Torschützenliste mit fünf Treffern anführt. :1. Mit gut zehn Minuten Verspätung beginnt das Spiel endlich. Argentinien führt den Anstoß aus. :1. Schon nach 15 Sekunden muss der Unparteiische den ersten Freistoß pfeifen: Tarantini foult Neeskens im Mittelfeld. :1. Willy van de Kerkhof spielt den Ball von der Mittellinie hoch und weit nach vorne. Torwart Fillol ist aber klar vor Linksaußen Rensenbrink am Ball und nimmt ihn auf. :1. Und nach 51 Sekunden gibt es das zweite Foul. Argentinien will einen Konter fahren und Poortvliet kommt gegen Bertoni zu spät. Nach Fouls steht es nach nicht einmal einer Minute bereits 1:1! Doch der Freistoß wird zu schnell ausgeführt, denn die Holländer können den unkontrollierten Pass aufnehmen. :2. Keine zehn Sekunden später verliert die Niederlande den Ball wieder im Mittelfeld und Haan weiß sich nur mit einem Foul gegen den Argentinier Ardiles zu helfen. Eine kleine Rudelbildung entsteht, doch der Schiedsrichter kann sie gefahrlos auflösen. :2. Die Niederländer gewinnen den Ball zurück und wollen einen Konter fahren. Neeskens will an der Seitenlinie in die gegnerische Hälfte laufen, wird dabei jedoch von Tarantini gestört und zum zweiten Mal pfeift der Referee ein Foul von Tarantini gegen Neeskens. :3. Krol schlägt den Ball in den argentinischen Strafraum, wo sich Haan unfair gegen Tarantini einsetzt und der Schiedsrichter einmal mehr das Spiel unterbrechen muss. :3. Auch Poortvliet darf mal wieder! Im Zweikampf mit Ardiles drückt Poortvliet den Argentinier zu Boden und Sergio Gonella bleibt nur, erneut Freistoß für Argentinien zu pfeifen. :4. Passarella versucht sich an einem harten Freistoß aus 30 Metern aufs Tor, bleibt damit aber in der niederländischen Abwehr hängen. Das war ein bisschen verschenkt. :4. Ein Konter ergibt sich für die Europäer nicht, weil Neeskens sich im Zweikampf mit dem Arm gegen Gallego einsetzt und der Schiedsrichter erneut eingreifen muss. :4. Es wird ein bisschen lauter im Stadion und nun hat auch Holland-Torwart Jongbloed seine erste Ballberührung! Olguín spitzelt den Ball einem niederländischen Verteidiger weg, doch im Strafraum kommt Brandts als erstes an den Ball und kann diesen Jongbloed sicher zurückspielen. :5. Brandts mit einem schönen Ball auf Haan, der linksaußen steht und den Ball in den Strafraum spielen könnte, doch Ardiles kann zum Einwurf klären. :6. Gute Freistoßposition für die Niederlande! Haan an der Außenlinie vorbei an Olguín, der ein Foul begehen muss um zu verhindern, dass die Szene gefährlich werden kann. Dies könnten die Niederländer nun aber mit einem guten Freistoß nachholen. :6. Und da ist die erste große Chance in diesem WM-Finale! Haan flankt den Freistoß vor das Tor, Rensenbrink läuft von hinten an und köpft den Ball nur hauchdünn am von ihm aus gesehen linken Pfosten vorbei. Da hätte Torwart Fillol nie und nimmer reagieren können! Beinahe das 1:0 für die Niederländer! :7. Die Niederländer gewinnen den Ball im Mittelfeld und Kempes kommt zu spät gegen René van de Kerkhof. Das nächste unnötige Foul im Mittelfeld in diesem Spiel. :7. Der Freistoß wurde miserabel ausgeführt und Ortiz kann ihn abfangen; sein Passversuch zu Luque ist aber zu ungenau. Linienrichter Barreto aus Uruguay hat aber sowieso Abseits angezeigt. Da haben die Niederländer Glück gehabt, denn wäre Luque an den Ball gekommen, wäre er praktisch frei vorm Tor gewesen. :7. Weil wir das bislang so selten hatten, pfeift Schiedsrichter Gonella mal wieder einen Freistoß im Mittelfeld. Diesmal hat Luque gegen Brandts gehalten. Das ist jetzt schon das zehnte Foulspiel in dieser Begegnung. :8. Ardiles weit nach Rechtsaußen gespielt, wo Luque läuft. Im Laufduell mit Brandts setzt sich dieser unfair ein und so hat nun auch Argentinien eine gute Freistoßposition! :8. Olguín führt den Freistoß aus und Kempes kommt völlig frei vor dem Tor an den Ball, schießt ihn aber volley drüber! Aber alles halb so wild, es war eine eindeutige Abseitsposition, die Barreto an der Seitenlinie richtig gesehen hat. :9. Die Abwehr der Niederländer steht nicht geordnet und Bertoni kann sich an mehreren Gegenspielern vorbeiwurschteln, ein Schussversuch aus gut 20 Metern wird jedoch hervorragend durch Brandts abgeblockt. Der schnelle Jongbloed im Tor verhindert den Eckball. Immerhin wird es durch diese Angriffsversuche der Gastgeber nun etwas lauter im Stadion von Buenos Aires! :10. Pasarella versucht einen langen, langen Ball aus der eigenen Hälfte in den Lauf von Tarantini, doch Torsteher Jongbloed hat reagiert und nimmt den Ball sicher an der Strafraumgrenze auf. Der Ball war aber auch ein bisschen ungenau, weil Pasarella beim Schuss ausgerutscht ist. :11. Der Argentinier Gallega verliert den Ball an Willy van de Kerkhof, doch bei seinem starken Pass auf den durchstartenden Rensenbrink sieht der Linienrichter auf der anderen Seite, Erich Linemayr aus Österreich, eine Abseitsentscheidung. Das war eine klare Fehlentscheidung und damit wird den Niederländern eine riesige Chance auf die Führung genommen! :11. Olguín mit einem ganz schlimmen Fehlpass auf Rensenbrink, der ein bisschen gemächlich den nächsten Angriff einleitet. Sein gechippter Ball nach vorne ist ungefährlich und wird von Galván abgefangen. :11. Nur wenige Sekunden später schlägt Ardiles den Ball wieder nach vorne und erneut steht ein Argentinier im Abseits, diesmal ist es Bertoni. :12. Im Luftzweikampf schiebt und drückt Brandts gegen Luque, und damit haben wir mal wieder einen Freistoß zu notieren. :12. Nach dem Freistoß kommt Luque außerhalb des Strafraums an den Ball. An der Strafraumgrenze will er einen Schuss absetzen, doch Brandts kann ihn blocken, so dass es ungefährlich bleibt. :13. Kempes spielt Bertoni auf Rechtsaußen an, doch Neeskens springt förmlich in seinen Gegenspieler, berührt aber offenbar auch noch ganz leicht den Ball. Der Ball landet im Aus, und zur Verwunderung einiger zeigt Linienrichter Barreto nur einen argentinischen Einwurf ein und keinen Freistoß aus guter Position. :13. Kempes will den Ball nach links verlagern, aber Willy van de Kerkhof geht dazwischen und spitzelt den Ball weit nach vorne. Was ungefährlich aussieht, entwickelt sich zu einem Laufduell zwischen Neeskens und Galván. Beide setzen sich hart aber fair ein und Verteidiger Galván gewinnt den Zweikampf. :14. Das sind jetzt spannend und intensiv geführte Zweikämpfe im Mittelfeld, die auch die Fans in Aufregung versetzen! Schade nur, dass nach wie vor die sportlichen Momente in diesem Finale fehlen, wenn man vom Rensenbrink-Kopfball in der sechsten Minute absieht. :15. Brandts stochert den Ball hoch nach vorne, doch Galván kann etwas ungenau zu seinem Tormann zurückköpfen, so dass dieser den Ball aufnehmen kann, ehe es René van de Kerkhof gefährlich machen kann. :15. Bertoni, der offensiv viel zu sehen ist, setzt sich gegen zwei Mann durch, ehe Krol wenige Meter vor dem Halbkreis vor dem Tor von der Seite angerauscht kommt und ein Foul begeht. Da hat Krol Bertoni einen guten Angriff genommen! :15. Völlig zurecht sieht Krol nach diesem Einsteigen die erste Gelbe Karte des Spiels. Es war bei all den Fouls nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe der erste Gelb sehen würde. :15. Nun bildet sich erneut eine Rudelbildung, man kann die aufgeheizte Stimmung zwischen diesen beiden Mannschaften förmlich spüren. Bertoni hat Neeskens abseits der Blicke der anderen Spieler in dem Wirrwarr aus Versehen im Magen getroffen, aber das war alles halb so wild und Neeskens kann wieder direkt weiterspielen. Bei all der Aufregung sollte auch nicht vergessen werden, dass das jetzt eine hervorragende Freistoßposition für Argentinien ist! :16. Daniel Passarella schießt den Freistoß direkt! Der Ball geht zwar an der Mauer vorbei, aber das ist kein Problem für Jongbloed im Kasten der Niederländer. Dies war immerhin der erste Torschuss, der nicht daneben ging, in der gesamten Begegnung. :16. Offensivmann Rep setzt sich zu hart gegen seinen Verteidiger Galván im Kopfball zu hart mit dem Arm an und wird deswegen zurückgepfiffen. :18. Ganz dumme Aktion von Gallego! Haan und Rep mit einem starken Doppelpass an der Außenlinie, Haan versucht eine Flanke nach innen, aber Gallego geht völlig unnötig mit der Hand zum Ball und fängt die Flanke ab. Das muss eigentlich auch Gelb geben, denn absichtlicher kann man die Hand gar nicht benutzen. Immerhin gibt es jetzt mal wieder eine gute Freistoßposition für die Niederländer. :18. Haan und Krol stehen am ruhenden Ball. Krol führt den Freistoß intelligent zum durchstartenden Haan aus, aber Olguín kann einen Fuß dazwischenbringen und klärt zur Ecke für die Niederlande. :19. Haan tritt den Eckball, aber direkt in die Fänger von Torwart Fillol. :19. Olguín rutscht bei der Ballannahme aus und sofort läuft der Konter der Niederländer: Neeskens spielt in den Lauf von Rensenbrink, doch die Abwehr von Argentinien ist auch ohne Olguín geordnet und es entsteht keine Gefahr. :19. Ein argentinischer Konter kommt jedoch nicht zustande, weil Rep Passarella foult. Es kommt wirklich kein Spielfluss auf in diesem Finale. :20. Die bislang größte Chance für Argentinien heute! Olguín flankt in die Mitte genau auf den Schädel von Kempes, der den Ball aber nicht gut trifft und ihn in Richtung Torauslinie befördert – da ist viel mehr drin gewesen! Die Szene geht aber noch weiter, Bertoni rennt zur Grundlinie und schlägt den Ball scharf am herauseilenden Torhüter vorbei in den Strafraum hinein, wo ein Stürmer und ein Verteidiger zum Ball stürmen. Wenn Luque zum Schuss kommt, dann steht es wahrscheinlich 1:0, aber der Verteidiger kann retten und die Mannschaft befreit sich spielerisch aus der Gefahrenzone. :20. Ardiles flankt den Ball in die Mitte, doch Brandts klärt mit dem Kopf und Krol anschließend aus dem Strafraum. In guter Schussposition nimmt Ortiz den Ball an, wird aber vom von hinten anlaufenden Haan gefoult und es gibt erneut eine gute Freistoßmöglichkeit für den Gastgeber. :21. Der Freistoß wird leicht angetickt und Kempes schießt den Ball an der Mauer aber auch am Tor vorbei. :22. Fast eine Minute lang spielen sich die niederländischen Spieler den Ball zu, ehe Krol einen Pass ins Nichts macht. :22. Olguín versucht sich an einem flachen Pass auf die linken Seite, aber das war völlig misslungen und Jansen, der bislang nur wenig zu tun hat, kann die marginale Gefahr bannen und wird zudem auch noch von Ortiz gefoult. :23. Wieder wird der Lärm im Stadion größer, als René van de Kerkhof sich beschwert, dass er keinen Einwurf bekommt, weil doch Tarantini den Ball als letztes berührt hätte. Es gibt jedenfalls Einwurf für Argentinien. :24. Ardiles fintiert Haan und hat das gesamte Mittelfeld frei vor ihm zur Verfügung. Das lässt sich Haan aber nicht gefallen und so verursacht er den nächsten Freistoß in diesem Spiel. Es ist nun schon das 19. Foul nach gerade einmal 24 Minuten. Das ist einem Weltmeisterschaftsfinale unwürdig. :25. Und Nummer 20 folgt sogleich! Bertoni dribbelt seinem Gegenspieler Poortvliet die Beine knotig, so dass dieser sich nur noch mit einem Foul zu helfen weiß. Dies ist mal wieder eine gute Position. :25. Argentinien nähert sich dem 1:0 an und langsam kann man wohl auch behaupten, dass es verdient wäre! Der Freistoß wird von Olguín flach zu Luque ausgeführt, der sich beinahe an der Abwehr verheddert, aber den Ball noch gerade so eben zurück zu Olguín spitzeln kann. Sein zweiter Versuch einer Flanke ist perfekt in den Strafraum gezirkelt, wo aus dem Rückraum völlig freistehend Passarella anläuft und das sichere Tor verpasst, indem er aus bester Position nur wenige Zentimeter über das Tor schießt! Das hätte Torhüter Jongbloed nie und nimmer verteidigen können! :26. Die Niederländer erreichen nach sehr langer Zeit endlich mal wieder den Strafraum der Südamerikaner, wo Rep den Ball aber unverzüglich an Galván verliert. :27. Argentinien kontert mithilfe einer sehr ansehnlichen Passstafette und das Publikum jubelt bei jedem weiteren gelungenen Zuspiel. Am Ende will Olguín auf Rechtsaußen aber zu viel und verheddert sich in der vielbeinigen Abwehr. Krol macht kurzen Prozess und sichert den Ball souverän. :28. Riesenchance für die Niederlande und eine klasse Parade von Fillol! Jansen kann ungestört von rechts in den Strafraum flanken, wo die Argentinier Fillol und Galván sich gegenseitig anköpfen und Rep plötzlich aus zwölf Metern aufs Tor hämmern kann! Torwart Fillol zeigt aber einen Weltklassereflex und lenkt den Ball über die Latte! Das Finale scheint endlich aufzuwachen! :28. Es gibt natürlich auch noch einen Eckball, aber der wird von René van de Kerkhof nicht gut geschossen. :28. Wenig später schickt Willy van de Kerkhof seinen Bruder René, der aber hauchdünn im Abseits steht. Auch dieses Mal sah es nach einer Fehlentscheidung aus. :29. Nach einem unnötigen Ballverlust an der Mittellinie führt Argentinien einen Einwurf aus, doch der Schiedsrichter pfeift die Szenerie ab und gibt stattdessen Einwurf für die Niederländer. :29. Wieder eine Flanke von Jansen, dieses Mal vor den Strafraum. Neeskens köpft aus fast 20 Metern, bekommt aber keinen Druck hinter den Ball, und der Torwart fängt den Ball sicher ab. :29. Es gibt mal wieder einen Freistoß für Argentinien im Mittelfeld, dieses Mal nach einem Handball von Neeskens. :30. Da war viel, viel mehr drin! Gálvan lupft den Ball von der Mittellinie aus über die weit vorgerückte Verteidigung der Niederlande und plötzlich hat Bertoni 30 Meter weite Flur vor sich! Er kommt aber zu langsam in den Sprint, zumal die niederländischen Verteidiger schnell zurückgelaufen kamen, und sein Distanzschuss aus etwa 19 Metern geht ein oder zwei Meter am von ihm aus gesehen linken Pfosten vorbei. Johnny Rep hat Bertoni entscheidend gestört! :31. Arie Haan stellt sich Passarella in den Weg, was vom Schiedsrichter abgepfiffen wird. :32. Tarantini versucht, von rechts aus per Sololauf in eine gute Schussposition zu gelangen, wird aber von der Verteidigung blockiert. :32. Das ist eine lächerliche Entscheidung vom Linienrichter Linemayr! Arie Haan hatte den Ball in der Verteidigung gewonnen und Rensenbrink angespielt, der fleißig Meter auf der linken Seite macht, ohne dass ihn jemand angeht. Rensenbrink will den eindeutig nicht im Abseits stehenden René van de Kerkhof in Szene setzen, doch aus unerfindlichen Gründen hebt der Assistent seine Fahne. Selbst die argentinischen Fans scheinen von dieser Entscheidung belustigt zu sein. Das ist schon die zweite sehr große Chance, die den Niederländern durch eine falsche Abseitsentscheidung genommen wird. Das ist insbesondere in einem Finale höchst bitter. :33. Ardiles will Luque mit einem steilen Pass in Position bringen, doch der ist sehr schlecht gespielt und Jongbloed nimmt das Leder sicher auf. Über links läuft bei Argentinien absolut gar nichts. :33. Erneut zeigt Linienrichter Linemayr eine Abseitsposition von René van de Kerkhof an, diesmal hat er jedoch recht damit. :33. Der sehr agile Bertoni will wieder einen Angriff der Gastgeber starten, doch Poortvliet verhindert dies mit einem klaren Foul. :34. Nun gibt es mal eine zumindest halbe Torchance von der linken Seite für die Argentinier. Der Schuss von Ardiles von der Strafraumecke ist aber ungefährlich und geht deutlich am Tor vorbei. :35. Nun haben die Niederländer so viele Fouls begangen, dass auch Argentinien mal wieder will: Gallego foult Neeskens an der Außenlinie und verursacht damit einen Freistoß aus guter Flankenposition für die Gäste. :35. Das war hoffentlich der schlechteste Freistoß, den wir in diesem Finale sehen werden, wirklich viel schlimmer geht es aber sowieso nicht mehr. Jansen tritt den Ball halbhoch zehn Meter weit, wo niemand steht außer der Argentinier Kempes, der mit dem Ball am Fuß gute 30 Meter Boden macht, ehe er von der niederländischen Verteidigung gestoppt wird. Jansen wird heilfroh sein, dass das heute bislang nicht das Spiel des Mario Kempes ist! :36. So kann sich Wim Jansen das Selbstvertrauen natürlich auch wieder zurückholen: Ortiz rennt von links in den Strafraum hinein und versucht sich an einer Vorlage in die Mitte, wo Luque oder Bertoni verwerten könnten, doch Jansen klärt in höchster Not zur Ecke für Argentinien! :36. Und der Eckball wird gefährlicher als es auf Anhieb aussah! Getreten von Ortiz segelt der Ball im hohen Bogen zu Passarella, der mit einer Kopfballbogenlampe Jongbloed dazu zwingt, den Ball über die Latte zu einer weiteren Ecke zu klären. :36. Den nächsten Eckball, diesmal von rechts, führt Bertoni aus, doch dieses Mal bleibt es ungefährlich. :37. Auch der nächste Angriff der Niederländer ist ungefährlich. Haan will René van de Kerkhof mit einem gefühlvollen Heber über die Verteidigung frei vors argentinische Tor stellen, doch der Heber ist deutlich zu weit und Tormann Fillol nimmt den Ball auf. :38. TOOOOOOOOOOOR FÜR ARGENTINIEN! Und plötzlich steht es 1:0 für den Gastgeber! Und ausgerechnet Mario Kempes, dem bislang so wenig gelang, schießt das Tor, das das Stadion zum Beben bringt! Und das Tor ist mittlerweile auch verdient für die Südamerikaner! Nach einem Einwurf für die Argentinier gelangt Ardiles an den Ball, der auf einmal zum Sprint ansetzt und damit zwei Gegenspieler abschüttelt. Dabei kommt er ins Straucheln, doch beim Fallen spitzelt er die Kugel noch zu Luque, der querlegt auf Kempes, gut 20 Meter vor dem Tor der Niederländer. Kempes legt sich den Ball mit einer einzigen Ballberührung super vor und schießt dann im Fallen am herausstürmenden Torhüter vorbei ins Netz und rein ins Glück! Neuer Spielstand: Argentinien 1, Niederlande 0! :39. Nach exakt 47 Sekunden Torjubel, Ekstase und Freudentaumel führen die Europäer den Wiederanstoß aus. Für die ist es unheimlich bitter, so kurz vor dem Pausentee den Rückstand zu kassieren. Mario Kempes rutscht dagegen mit jetzt fünf WM-Treffern auf den ersten Rang der Torjägerliste vor und teilt sich den Platz jetzt mit seinem heutigen Gegner Rob Rensenbrink sowie mit dem Peruaner Teófilo Cubillas, die ebenfalls fünfmal trafen. :39. Die Niederlande will sofort in die Offensive, verliert den Ball aber recht zügig. Im Versuch, den Ball zu gewinnen, tritt Brandts aber ein bisschen zu hart gegen Kempes zu und der Schiri pfeift die Szene ab. Anschließend muss Schiedsrichter Gonella den Niederländer auch noch ermahnen, weil er den Ball ein bisschen zu hart zu Kempes zurückgeworfen hat. :40. Willy van de Kerkhof wird von Ortiz ziemlich grob gelegt und humpelt leicht, aber es scheint nichts Schlimmeres zu sein. :40. Aus irgendeinem Grund bekommt Ardiles nun die Gelbe Karte, dabei war er an dem Foul an Willy van de Kerkhof nur am Rande beteiligt. Möglicherweise hat er sich zu lautstark beim italienischen Schiedsrichter beschwert, und das haben Italiener bekanntlich ja nicht so gerne. :41. Torschütze Kempes schlägt einen Ball 60 Meter weit raus aus der eigenen Hälfte in Richtung von Stürmer Luque, doch dieser kann ihn nicht erlaufen, stattdessen kann Krol sicher zu seinem Torwart zurückspielen. Solche Szenen könnten wir nun häufiger sehen, weil die Niederländer seit dem Gegentor deutlich aufgerückter stehen als zuvor. :41. Einen langen Ball von Willy van de Kerkhof, der zum Glück nicht mehr am Humpeln ist, auf den nun stürmenden Poortvliet, fängt Galván mit der Hand ab, so wie vor gut 20 Minuten Gallego. Und wieder gibt der Schiedsrichter keine Gelbe Karte für diese pure Unsportlichkeit, und das darf eigentlich nicht sein. Poortvliet wäre völlig durch gewesen auf seiner linken Seite und hätte eine große Möglichkeit gehabt, sich in die Torschützenliste einzutragen und den Ausgleich zu erzielen, und alleine schon aufgrund der Verhinderung dieser Tormöglichkeit hätte es Gelb geben müssen. Die Niederländer werden in der Halbzeit wohl mit dem Schiedsrichter hadern. :42. Arie Haan hämmert den Ball in die Mauer. Der Abpraller wird von Willy van de Kerkhof weit übers Tor in die Wolken gehauen. Es gibt aber Eckball, weil Olguín den Ball abgefälscht haben soll. :42. Willys Bruder René schießt die Ecke, die von Fillol unter dem Jubel der Zuschauer mit den Fäusten aus dem Strafraum geschlagen wird. :42. Bei einem Konter der Argentinier setzt Kempes Bertoni auf rechts ein, der in Strafraumhöhe eine Hereingabe versucht, die von Krol abgefangen wird. :43. Fillol zeigt eine kleine Unsicherheit nach einer René-van-de-Kerkhof-Flanke, weil er von seinem eigenen Teamkollegen Passarella gestört wird, er kann den Ball aber dennoch abfangen. :43. Im Kampf um den Ball stochert Willy van de Kerkhof bei Ardiles herum und der Referee gibt erneut Freistoß für Argentinien. Die werden so etwas nun dankbar annehmen um mit einer Führung in die Pause gehen zu können. :44. Nach einem weiten Ball von Passarella in Luques Richtung hat sich offenbar ein Niederländer unfair eingesetzt und es gibt Freistoß für Argentinien. Was passiert ist, ist nicht ersichtlich, und die Niederländer beschweren sich auch über diese Entscheidung. :44. Und aus dieser fragwürdigen Freistoßentscheidung entwickelt sich eine große Chance, um die Führung zu verdoppeln! Kempes schlägt den Freistoß in den gegnerischen Strafraum hinein, wo Passarella von seinen Bewachern völlig alleine gelassen wurde und sein Kopfball direkt in die Arme von Torhüter Jongbloed geht. Eigentlich muss Passarella den machen, Glück für die Niederlande! :45. Auf der Gegenseite schießen die Holländer beinahe den Ausgleich! Rensenbrink setzt sich auf der linken Außenbahn durch und spielt zurück zu Willy van de Kerkhof, der eine schöne Flanke zur anderen Strafraumseite bringt, die von Rep per Kopf in die Mitte abgelegt wird. Dort steht Rensenbrink plötzlich völlig frei vier Meter vor dem Kasten, doch mit einem Spagatschritt verhindert Fillol das sichere 1:1! :45. Ardiles krümmt sich am Boden nach einem Foul von Poortvliet. :45.+1: Während Ardiles noch am Boden liegt und das Spiel noch nicht wieder fortgefahren wurde, hat die Uhr die 45 Minuten überschritten. :45.+1: Nach gut 40 Sekunden Spielunterbrechung geht es endlich weiter. :45.+1: Eigentlich hätte es aufgrund der zahllosen Fouls, des Torjubels und der Unterbrechung eben wegen der Verletzung von Ardiles zwei oder drei Minuten Nachspielzeit geben können, aber der Unparteiische pfeift bereits nach 30 Sekunden zur Halbzeit. ::Halbzeit: Zur Halbzeit steht es in einem spannenden aber streckenweise zerfahrenen Fußballspiel 1:0 für den Gastgeber Argentinien, der momentan Weltmeister 1978 wäre! Das Tor schoss Mario Kempes in der 38. Minute, nachdem er einen Querpass von Luque technisch hochwertig verarbeitet und abgeschlossen hatte. Beide Mannschaften hatten weitere gute Chancen: Die Niederländer schon nach sechs Minuten durch einen Rensenbrink-Kopfball, der über das Tor ging, zudem in der 28. Minute durch einen Schuss von Rep, den Torwart Fillol klasse parierte, und kurz vor Ende, als erneut Rensenbrink frei vorm Tor am Torhüter scheiterte. Argentinien wäre beinahe schon nach 25 Minuten in Führung gegangen, als Passarella aus bester Position vergab, und hätte in der 44. Minute die bereits bestehende Führung ausbauen können, wenn erneut Passarella nicht mit einem Kopfball an Jongbloed gescheitert wäre. Ansonsten ist das Spiel aber hauptsächlich geprägt durch zahllose Fouls und Nickligkeiten, ein wirklich geregelter Spielaufbau ist selten und fast jeder Ansatz von Passspiel wurde durch die Fouls bereits im Keim erstickt. Sage und schreibe 30 Fouls in den ersten 45 Minuten sprechen eine deutliche Sprache, 20 davon wurden von den Niederländern begangen. Für die Schiedsrichter ist das ein undankbarer Job hier in der ersten Hälfte, auch weil insbesondere der Linienrichter in der argentinischen Hälfte nicht immer auf der Höhe war, und schon mehrfach große Chancen der Niederländer aufgrund vermeintlicher Abseitsstellungen zu Unrecht geahndet hat. Link zum Spiel (Anpfiff der ersten Hälfte um 6:37)